Nathan and Haley's Secret Love
by Dancergirl8
Summary: Nathan is in love with Haley and Haley is in love with Nathan. They both think the other hates eachother. What happens when Haley has to tutor Nathan? this is a 1shot.


Authors Note- I'm bored so I wrote a one-shot during Spanish and Lunch.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but this story line.

Rating- K+

Summary- Nathan falls for Haley and this is what he thinks about her. AU. They're in 8th grade

Chapter 1.

'I can't believe she's in my class.' Nathan thought

'She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But she'd never speak to me. She's a tutor and I love her. I know stuff about her just from watching her. I know she's only 4 foot 7. I know she has chocolate brown hair with eyes to match. She loves Mac and cheese and tutoring kids. Her best friend is Lucas Scott my half brother. I just found out I need a tutor. And I'm so happy because it's Haley James…I just hope she'll tutor me. I love her so much! I have since 6h grade. Most people think that kids can't fall in love but they can and I know that. She's wearing her hair in her usual ponytail and has jeans and a t-shirt. I'm staring at her thinking what it would be like to kiss her.' Nathan thought

"Why are you staring at me?" Haley asked

"I-I'm not." Nathan stuttered

"Uh yeah you were, and with a funny look too." Haley said

"Um, I just spaced out." Nathan stumbled

"Whatever." Haley said turning around

'Great now I really look like an idiot.' Nathan thought 'She'll never like me now.'

"What was that?" Haley asked

'Um…oh…um…" Nathan stuttered

"I heard you say something." Haley said

Haley's POV

'He's so cute when he stutters. And oh my gosh the great Nathan Scott is blushing. I like him…a lot but I can't do anything because he doesn't like me I know it.' Haley thought

2 days later…General POV

"Okay well you see how there is 2x+8-(3x+4). Well you can use distributive property." Haley explained

"What's that again?" Nathan asked

"When you use a number outside of the parenthesis and multiply it by the inside. But with subtracting Polynomials you changed the – sign to a -1 and then change all the signs to the right to the opposite." Haley explained

"So the answer is…-1x+4?" Nathan asked

"Yes." Haley said "Can you explain to me how you got that?"

"Um 2x-3 -1x and 8-4 +4 so it's -1x+4?" Nathan asked hesitantly

"Yeah! Good job Nathan." Haley smiled

"Thanks." Nathan said "For tutoring me."

"Your welcome." Haley said "Okay, what else do you need help with now?"

"Um number 8." Nathan said

"Okay (5x-3)-(-5x-3." Haley said

"So you would set it up as (5x-3)+ 5x+3?" Nathan asked

"Yeah." Haley said "Then find the pairs."

"5x + 5x and -3+-3?" Nathan asked

"Good then add them." Haley said

"UM…10+-6?" Nathan asked

"No -3 and +3 cancel out leaving you with…" Haley said

"10x." Nathan said

"Yup, anything else?" Haley asked

'Hope." Nathan replied

"Well we finished early." Haley said packing up her stuff

"Wait…do you maybe wanna go to he movies with me?" Nathan asked nervously

'What, THE Nathan Scott just asked me out!' Haley thought

"Um… yeah I guess, let me just call my mom." Haley said

"Okay." Nathan said

Haley went over to the phone and dialed home.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I got out after school?" Haley asked

"Sure honey, what time will you be home?" Lydia asked

"Um, what time will I be home?" Haley asked Nathan

"Um maybe 4:30 or 5:00." Nathan replied

"4:30 or 5:00." Haley told her mom

"Okay." Lydia said "Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Haley said hanging up

"You ready to go?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, let me just tell Mrs. Viscome I'm leaving." Haley said

"Hey Mrs. Viscome I'm going to leave now." Haley said

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs. Viscome said

"Bye." Haley said grabbing her messenger bag

"You ready?" Nathan asked

'Yeah." Haley said "Let me just ask Miss Downs to hold on to this."

"Why?" Nathan asked

"So she can bring it home with her, she's my neighbor." Haley added when she saw his confused face

"Oh." Nathan said

5 minutes later…

"What movie do you wanna see?" Nathan asked

"Um…I don't know, The Covenant or Gridiron Gang." Haley replied

"How about The Covenant?" Nathan asked

"Sure." Haley said

They walked to movie theatre and Nathan bought their tickets.

1 hour later…

"N-Nathan?" Haley whispered seeing the spiders crawling all over the girl.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked

"I'm scared I hate spiders." Haley whimpered

"Come here." Nathan said opening his arms

Haley scooted over into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Mmm…" Nathan murmured softly after smelling her hair

"Haley looked up and Nathan caught her gaze and held it.

"Haley…" Nathan murmured

"Yeah?" Haley asked

"Can I kiss you?" Nathan asked his face beat red

"Yes." Haley said

Nathan moved in and lightly brushed his lips over hers

Haley gasped at the tremor that went through her.

They continued to kiss till the movie was over.

5 years later…They're 18…

"Haley come on!" Nathan yelled

"I'm coming." Haley said coming out of their room

"Ready?" Nathan asked

"Yup." Haley said as they kissed

They left their house and went to meet Brooke and Lucas.

"SO we're going to tell them today?" Haley said

"Yeah, how do you think they'll react?" Nathan asked

"Lucas will be shocked, Brooke, well…Brooke will be Brooke." Haley said laughing

5 minutes later…

"Hey you guys what did you need to tell us/" Brooke asked

"Well um…Nathan and I…Well we got married!" Haley said

"Oh my god!" Brooke yelled

"Congratulations you guys." Lucas said

3 hours later after celebrating and partying they went home…

"Come on I'm tired." Haley said

"Okay." Nathan said

They got changed and got into bed

"Night Hales." Nathan murmured

"Night Nate, I love you." Haley murmured back

"I love you too." Nathan whispered at they drifted off to sleep…

**THE END!!**


End file.
